


Team Aqua (AHKW)

by Enkobi



Series: Team AHKW [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkobi/pseuds/Enkobi
Summary: Character introductions for the individuals of Team AHKW
Series: Team AHKW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937551





	Team Aqua (AHKW)

**Author's Note:**

> Armund - Commanding presence; Hides in plain sight;  
> "The less you talk, the more people listen."
> 
> Huang - Visually impaired but other senses heightened; Monk-ish;  
> "All things vibrate through space."
> 
> Kiramiji - Scared of her own power; Fearful that she manipulated any/everything;  
> "The only reality that can be true is the one we make now."
> 
> Willow - Age-less wisdom through battle; Warrior maiden;  
> "Standing strong is the most important thing we can do for those we protect."

**Armund VitSkugga** -

Former Atlesian soldier who saw the corruption before rising in rank. Kept quiet during remaining service, aiding like minded soldiers where he could.

After resuming civilian life, Armund made it his purpose to distance himself from his service history, instead choosing to serve those displaced by the war. Originally he kept no spoils for himself, converting AK-130's to heaters and weather shielding for Mantle and surrounding villages.

After running afoul of a new batch of AK-135's, Armund fears the worst and his raids turn from salvage to disruption. The conclusion of the Faunus wars show him that the world needs help, not just Mantle.

Last seen heading to Vacuo.

**Huang Gǎnyìng -**

Born to consciousness screaming to the arid void of a desert.

This alien of a creature did not belong here, and yet day after day, it suffered into the oblivious expanse.

It continued, repetitious and unrelenting. The perpetual ache was more physical than verbal, though it couldn't comprehend.

Long ago had any trace of trails or clues been erased by nightmares.

Ignorance was it's teacher, deprivation it's lover.

Resources were it's misery.

Austerity it's mentor.

**Kiramiji Thalum -**

Unsure if she asked to be called Kira or if it just happened. 

It was the smallest of her problems.

The nature of her Semblance caused it to be discovered late. Realizing that under intense pressure, she could manipulate people through entire experiences, she resorted to removing herself from any social interactions.

The flowers and clouds never cared for her passions, and neither did she, but people she never met went out of their way to explore her imagination.

Leaving Menagerie behind, she made her way to the peaceful isolation of Vacuo.

**Willow Zaytun -**

Politics were never her goal. She was simply unyielding, resolute, and steadfast.

It seemed a millennia ago since she joined the Great War.

At first it was defeats labeled as negotiations. Concessions became 'Peace Treaties'. Morality was reduced to mathematics.

Everything had seemed so natural as she walked these events, but now she hated herself as much, if not more, than those she had betrayed.

'Protect." she had sworn.

"Encourage." she had hoped.

'Flourish.' she had lied.

Vacuo was her home, she was not done protecting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I appreciate both positive and negative.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
